It's My Life
by Dauntlessgirl347
Summary: Piper is the daughter of Tris and Tobias. Her best friend Gregory is going to choose today. What will he choose? Will Piper get to be with the one she loves? The only person who is still dead that died in the books is Al. The children of other major pairings from the books are also present. OCxOC Rated "M" to be super safe.
1. Intro and Revenge

Hey Ya'll! It's time for another story! I promise to continue with my other stories but I just have to write what I get inspiration for and today it's this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

* * *

What to wear? Should I wear my usual black leggings and long burgundy tank with knee high black boots? No. Today is special. It's my best friend's choosing ceremony and I've got to look nice.

Gregory Saunders has been my best friend since my very first day of school when I was 5. He's a year older than I am but that doesn't matter to us. My other friends (Byron, Naiomi, and Quinn) love him and that's huge to me. He always sticks up for me when people call me a living brain for being in a class higher than I'm supposed to be. He is what some girls would consider handsome. He has shaggy black hair and silvery grey eyes. He is short for a guy but still quite a bit taller than me and is very strong. He has an 18 year old sister named Marie that transferred from their home faction (Candor) to dauntless two years ago. I really haven't talked to her much since she transferred.

Byron, Naiomi, and Quinn are all the children of my Aunts and Uncles. Byron Pedrad's the son of my Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene. He's an only child and acts like one too. He always gets whatever he wants and is not used to sharing anything, especially Dauntless Cake. He's 16 years old and is also going to be choosing today. He's the life of the party and always tells the truth. He's tall with dark skin and black buzzed hair and chocolate brown eyes. Naiomi Pedrad is his cousin. She is the daughter to my Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna. She is my age and has always wanted to be older. She will always stick up for a friend no matter what. I'm afraid it's going to get her killed one day. Don't get on Naiomi's bad side though, she believes in revenge to the fullest extent. She is tall with dark skin and has pin straight black hair with red tips that goes a little below her shoulders. She is often referred to as Byron's sister although she is not. She has silver stud in her nose. Her best friend is Quinn Atkins. Quinn is the daughter of my Uncle Will and Aunt Christina. She has a 13 year old little sister named Ali. They have a complicated relationship to say the least. Quinn just turned 16 a week ago and she is choosing today also. She loves fashion almost as much as her mom and has a HUGE closet. She is a huge spitfire. She is fairly tall (at least compared to me). She has hip length blond hair that has chunky purple streaks in it and deep blue eyes. Her ears are pierced.

Maybe I should take a step back. My name is Piper Lee Eaton. I'm 15 years old and my parents are Tobias and Tris Eaton (AKA Four and Six). I have a little brother named Ryker and he's 13. I live in the Dauntless faction. I have long blonde hair like my mother and big navy blue eyes like my father. I'm very small, some would say petite. I'm so self-conscious of my small bust that it's crazy. It's got to be my least favorite thing about myself.

Naiomi and Quinn say that Gregory and I are meant to be together. I don't believe it. He flirts with everybody but they only see him flirt with me. It's like they have tunnel vision or something.

* * *

I decide to wear my favorite loose fitting Black dress that stops just above the knees with a line of buttons down the front until its high waist. The best thing about the dress is that it has pockets. I also decide to wear my dark purple ankle boots. I throw on a set of silver bangles and pull my hair into a high ponytail. I put on the makeup Aunt Christina got me that I never wear, pink lipgloss, mascara, and thick eyeliner. I think I'm ready.

I let my parents know that I'm going to go to the choosing ceremony and go meet Naiomi, Byron and Quinn by the Train. This is potentially the last time that I will see Byron and Quinn so I give them each a big hug and tell them that whatever they choose I will be proud.

The train comes barreling down the tracks and I get on right away. My friends need no help getting on the train, we've been doing this for years. On the whole ride to the hub we try to get Byron and Quinn to give up what faction they are going to pick. They don't. About 30 minutes later, as we are hopping off the train, a thought hits me. What if I never see Gregory again? I don't know if I could handle that. He's been my best friend and confidant for so long that I know that I need him in my life. No, I don't need him romantically or anything, but I think I forgot what it's like not to know him. I run to the hub leaving my friends in the dust. I have to find Gregory.

I find him near the front of the line of Candors waiting to get into the hub. He's talking to a fellow 16 year old Candor that I can't recall the name of. I run over to him and envelop him in a hug.

"Heya Piper. What's that for?" I caught him off guard.

"For being my best friend and because I might not see you again after today." A tear rolls down my cheek. "Aw shit. I promised myself I wouldn't cry." He kisses me on the forehead. He always does that.

"It's ok. We'll always have each other as long as I have a say in the matter." That has to be the sweetest thing he's ever said to me. "I mean, someone's got to be there when you decide you don't want to be a virgin anymore." And he ruined it. I hear snickering coming from the boy that Gregory was talking to before.

"Seriously! You said that you'd never mention that I'm a virgin. I can't believe you!" I turn my back to him and cross my arms over my chest. I'm furious but at least I can try to get a little revenge out of this. "And to think I was going to let you be my first time." He snakes his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"You were going to give me that honor? We could fix your little virgin problem right now if you want." I lean back my head and start to sway a bit.

"Ok." I got him. I can feel his erection against my backside.

All I hear from his little Candor friend is "Damn."

Gregory grabs my hand and pulls me towards the side of the building behind a dumpster. If he seriously thinks that I'm going to have sex with him outside the hub while all the 16 year olds and their families are outside also, he's gone crazy. I try to decide how far I want to take this revenge. I'll push it a bit further and that's it.

Once we are clearly out of sight he pushes me up against the wall and sticks one hand on either side of my head blocking me in. His lips crash against mine and I move my lips to the rhythm. After a little bit of making out (which I have plenty of experience with) he breaks away for air. His hair is a mess and my lips are a bit swollen, but it takes dedication to get revenge.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed about this." Woah, was he admitting to liking me? No way, he must have figured out that I'm messing with him and is now trying to get me back. "As much as I love where this was going, I'm not going to let us go to fast." Oooh. He's good. I just nod and walk back out to find my friends.

Once I get back out to the front I see Naiomi standing with Byron and Quinn in the Dauntless line and I go over to tell them that I was sorry for ditching them.

Before I can even get my apology out of my mouth Naiomi notices that my lipgloss is smeared and my lips are swollen. I swear that girl has a radar that will point her to any sign of romance. "Who was he? Please tell me it was Gregory and that he finally made a move on you." She looks over to Gregory who is just now coming out from the side of the building and surprisingly his erection is gone. So that's what took him longer to come out from our hiding place. He looks over at me and does this crooked half smile thing but blushes also. It's kind of cute actually. Stop it, Piper. You don't think it's cute. "OMG! It was him, wasn't it?" I shrug and bite my lip.

"I'll tell you later."


	2. Becoming Initiates

Hey y'all!

Hope you like this chapter. You get a little insight into Gregory now and a bit more into Piper as well. I will update the rest of my stories as soon as I can but my school is starting on Tuesday so I have to start reading the plethora of books assigned and start my online classes, etc.

I have a lot planned for this story and I really hope you guys are as excited about it as I am.

Peace and Love.

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I just own my OCs.

* * *

GREGORYS POV

I was ecstatic. I had finally kissed the girl of my dreams. I have been head over heels for Piper for about 2 years. I've always loved her as a friend but something happened that made me realize that I had much stronger feelings for her than just that. That thing was when she got her first boyfriend.

His name was Ozzy Hayes. He looked exactly like his father, Peter. He was the cliché boyfriend, always bringing her flowers and taking her romantic places. He didn't expect anything from her in return but to be with her. Eventually about a year ago she got board of him and broke up with him. She didn't know how happy that made me. The only bad part about the break up is that Piper thought that all boyfriends would act like Ozzy so she wouldn't consider having another boyfriend for a year. But now that we kissed it seems like I might finally have a chance with Piper.

Once we got to the room where the choosing ceremony was to be held, I looked around for Piper. I found her in the dauntless section. I smiled her way and she smiles back. I get in my place in line as I stand between a dauntless girl and an abnegation boy. It's dauntless's turn to host this year and Byron's dad takes to the podium. He talks about the factions and how they work together to create a perfect community and how one faction couldn't survive without the help of the other factions. Blah, blah, blah. I already knew all of that from faction history. Soon the interesting part starts, the choosing. Out of all my friends I would be the first to be called.

A few names are called and only one transfers before I am called up. "Gregory Saunders." I go up to the bowls confidently. If I want to be with Piper I know where I must go. It was my aptitude test result as well so it's really a no brainer. I cut my hand with the provided knife and make my way to the bowl with the hot coals in it. I drop my blood into the bowl and hear it sizzle. "Dauntless."

PIPERS POV

"Dauntless." Gregory chose dauntless. We cheer long and loud. Gregory walks towards me to wait on the rest of the names to be called. He bends down and kisses me on the cheek. Oh, shit. Does he really think that we are a couple now? I did not intend for him to think that. As much as I'm worrying about the consequences of my previous actions, I can't help feeling a slight warmth spread from that exact point where he kissed me. I try to ignore it as I wait for the next one of my friends to come up.

"Byron Pedrad." He saunters up to the bowls and without hesitation cuts his hand, smiles at his dad and thrusts his hand over the dauntless bowl. The coals sizzle again. I smile. My good friend is going to stay with me. We cheer for Byron and he comes over to us and stands next to Naiomi. We chat for a while and wait for our last friend to get called.

"Quinn Atkins." She looks a bit nervous. She has never liked crowds. She walks up to the knife and hesitates for a moment before cutting herself. She doesn't like sharp objects either. The choosing ceremony has been a recurring nightmare for her for a while now. Quinn goes over to the lit coals. I can tell by the look on her face that she is eager to get this over with. She lets her blood drop into the bowl and it sizzles for another time today. I have a smile a mile wide by now. All my friends are staying with me. I couldn't be happier if I tried. We cheer for Quinn and then there is one person left after her, an abnegation boy who decided to stay in abnegation.

We run down the stairs to the hub and sprint to the train tracks. I ride with the transfer initiates back to the compound. Gregory and I sit against the wall of the train car and talk about anything and everything. His arm is draped around my shoulders the whole ride. It's a normal thing for us but somehow this time it feels different. It somehow feels more intimate. Suddenly a transfer yells that my faction is jumping off the train. I don't know why the transfers were so surprised, it's not like they haven't seen us jumping off moving trains every school day for their entire life.

I look to Gregory. "You up for a little danger?"

He looks deep into my eyes and takes his arm off of my shoulder. I feel the loss of his warmth right away. "With you, anytime." He stands up and grabs my hand to help me up. I feel a pulse of electricity go through my entire arm as I stand up. I pull my hand back immediately.

"Ok. On the count of three." He nods. "One… Two… Three…" We get a running start and jump onto the roof with no problems. Gregory has been on the train with me and our friends plenty of times before so jumping off isn't exactly a problem for him anymore. Once we land he puts his hand around my waist and leads me over to where Uncle Uriah stands. He's never done that before.

I know what happens next. I've been there at the net with my parents every year of my life. Gregory and I go stand by Naiomi and wait for Uncle Uriah to start his speech. He looks over everyone in the crowd and his eyes stop when he sees Gregory's hand firmly planted on my waist. I just start to chew on the inside of my cheek. It's a nervous habit. I slide out of Gregory's hold and he looks hurt. Uncle Uriah motions for Naiomi and I to come forward. We are the only two people on the roof that are under 16 so I have a feeling that it has something to do with that. He motions for us to stand beside him then addresses the initiates. "I'm Uriah, a Dauntless Leader. You have made it this far in initiation but you have one more step before you become full initiates. Piper, would you like to demonstrate." I have never seen Uncle Uriah this serious before. It's very intimidating. I nod and as I step up to the ledge he grabs my arm and whispers a warning into my ear. "Watch out for your dad and brother. If they find out, there's no telling what will happen." I totally forgot about them. Gregory is in serious trouble if he really thinks that we are a couple and then acts on it.

Oh man, what have I done.

GREGORYS POV

Piper starts walking up to the ledge and Uriah stops her, thank god! I was worried she was going to do something crazy. Uriah whispers something in her ear and she looks worried. Another second later she takes a step onto the ledge of the building. No, Piper, don't do what I think you're about to do. Please, don't.

She jumps. "NOOOOOOOO!" I run to the edge of the building and look down. Piper is nowhere to be seen. She must have gone through the giant whole in the roof. I fall to my knees. The earth stands still. I've lost her. I've lost the one person that I truly care about in this world.

Uriah looks at me and smiles. I could kill him. Why'd he make Piper jump? Doesn't he know that I love her? Yes, I love Piper more than anything. Uriah nods to Naiomi and she goes over to the ledge and jumps also. This must be a joke. First Piper, then Naiomi. Uriah asks for volunteers to jump next and before he can even get the sentence out, I am on my way to the ledge. I just want to die.

PIPERS POV

I'm falling through the air when I get stopped by the net. This is what it's going to feel like next year. I take the first hands I see to help me down and they just so happen to belong to my dad. He doesn't look surprised that Uncle Uriah made me jump first. He tells me to wait with the rest of the dauntless.

I see another flash of black and then a giggle. That must be Naiomi. No surprise that Uncle Uriah made her jump after me. She grabs my dad's hands also and runs over to me.

"PIPER! You won't believe it! Gregory nearly had a meltdown when you jumped. He ran over to the side of the building and screamed 'Nooooooooo' and then fell to his knees. He's got it bad. Damn, what did you do to him?" Oh, Crap. This is not going to end well. I can feel it.

I see a flash of black and white and hear an "Oomph." It's Gregory. He takes my dad's hands. I guess my dad is going to get the majority of the initiates this year. He asks Gregory his name and he says his name is Greg. I have to admit that the name suits him a lot better than Gregory. And the name Greg is kind of cute. My dad yells to the entirety of dauntless, "FIRST JUMPER, GREG!"

Greg sees me and runs over before dad could tell him to go somewhere else. He comes up to me and looks me straight in the eyes as if to check to see if I was alive and then pulls me into a passionate kiss. Against my better judgment I melt into the kiss. I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is. He pulls away before I can figure it out and I'm kind of disappointed. I haven't been wanted like that since Ozzy. But do I like Greg like that? I mean he's always been there for me and he's really attractive and UGH! Maybe I do kind of like him. Just a little.

"God Piper! Never scare me like that again! I thought I lost you and you have no idea how horrible that made me feel." He holds my hands and looks me dead in the eyes. We stay like that for god knows how long until I hear someone clearing their throat. I look past Greg and see the two people that I don't want to see. My dad and Marie. Oh shit.


End file.
